Work Hard
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: It seemed like they could never catch a break!


Kojuro hated his job. He didn't really care for his co-workers, and he hated his boss. He was constantly at work early and leaving late. He almost always worked through his lunch break. It was ridiculous, he only heard about this kind of thing on T.V., yet he somehow managed to find the boss from Hell!

He worked for Toyotomi Industries, their CEO being Toyotomi Hideyoshi. He seemed like a nice guy at first, but as time went on Kojuro found that this wasn't so. He could understand wanting a strong company, but some of the stuff that went on here was a little extreme. His first day he had been given a speech on how the Toyotomi don't need any weak employees. Those who are considered weak would be purged.

He thought he meant people who couldn't put up with the work load, or weren't able to handle the occasional long hours. He hadn't expected to be pushed to the brink of exhaustion. There were nights when he slept in the office in order to get work done. Like yesterday: he decided that it was easier to sleep at his desk then drive home tired then sleep for a few hours, just to have to drive back. He kept a spare change of clothes at his desk nowadays so it was fine.

He didn't feel rested though. He was tired and hungry. Yet, here he was working through his lunch break again. Most of the others were at smaller department meetings, which had food, or lunch. So it was just a few other people in the office right now.

He sighed when he heard his stomach growl. He wanted nothing more than to get this stuff done so he could leave work on time tonight. He wanted to sleep in his own bed, and for that he would work through lunch. He managed to get one of those muffins from the break-room for breakfast this morning, so he would be able to push through.

"Skipping lunch isn't good for you," A voice said from behind him. "And you're always riding my ass about a proper diet." The person who was speaking sat on the edge of his desk.

"Masamune! What are you doing here?" Kojuro was surprised to see the other man. Masamune was the CEO of Date Corporations. He had offered Kojuro a job there when they first graduated from college, but he had turned it down. He wanted to do something because of his own merit, and not just because he was dating the CEO. He now regretted that decision.

"I decided to swing by and see how you were doing. You didn't come home last night and I wanted to make sure the monkey wasn't working you until ya died."

"Please don't call him that."

"I brought lunch." Masamune handed him a bento box. "I figured you were working so hard you hadn't eaten."

"Thank you," Kojuro swooned at the sight of food he was so hungry. "I should have my work done before the end of the night, so I won't have to work late."

"Cool," Masamune grinned. They don't get to see each other as often because of their busy work schedules. "I also wanted to ask you something."

"What's is it?"

"So, the company is doing one of those business meeting retreat things. I have to be there, but we're going to Hawaii on Wednesday, and the meetings will be over by Friday. I was wondering if you would want to take time off, and after the meeting we can stay a bit longer. Just you and me."

"I'm not sure if I can get that much time off on such short notice." Kojuro admitted.

"Or you could fly down Friday evening, and we can just make the most of the weekend." Masamune said quickly. He must really want this trip.

"I'll try," Kojuro said opening the bento box so he could eat. "It might end up being Saturday morning if I have to work late Friday."

"As long as we get the time. It's been a while since we've been able to relax and…." Masamune paused glaring at something behind Kojuro's head.

"What is it?" Kojuro turned around to look as well.

"Nothing, just one of your co-workers being nosy."

"Well you are CEO of our rivaling company. People are gonna want to know what you're doing here and talking to one of the employees for."

"Pff, I'm not scoping out this place or getting information. This place would cost more to maintain then it would push out in revenue."

"You can still understand why they're worried."

"They shouldn't be. I'm not messing with this monkey's pile of bananas."

"Don't call him that."

"Sorry," He said as he got off the desk. "Let me know what's up and if you can make it. Also try and make it home tonight! You need to sleep in a proper bed, not at your desk. I'll even have dinner done for you when you get in. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven." Kojuro smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you then. I got to get back before they screw something up too badly. Did I mention my new receptionist sucks?"

"Many times."

"I'm just saying I wouldn't have half the problems I have now if you just came to work for Date. We could use you on the team."

"I'll have to respectfully decline."

"One of these days I'm gonna get ya." Masamune said as he left. "Just wait and see."

Kojuro shook his head at his lover's antics. He was actually considering that job transfer. He wasn't sure if he could keep up such a stressful schedule, but he also didn't want to give in and take the easy route. Even if it meant having to put up with this God forsaken company. He didn't mind dragging himself back home, and being tired if he was able to make something of himself.

He wanted to prove his worth to Masamune, and he couldn't do that working under him and getting paid by him. He wanted to make income on his own terms! This was the pep talk he gave himself at night when he came home. Sometimes Masamune was home before him, other times they got home around the same time, if they came home at all.

Today was one of those day where Masamune was already home. A plate had been left in the microwave so he could heat it up. He ate before he started to get ready for bed. He didn't bother with showering since it was so late. He stripped down and pulled on one of his old t-shirts.

Masamune was already in bed. He was still awake, and greeted Kojuro when he entered their bedroom. He looked exhausted, but Kojuro could tell that he had waited up for him.

"Long day?" Kojuro asked slipping into bed.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He sighed, "Come here." He motioned for Kojuro to come closer, and he did. Masamune kissed him slowly, before smiling up at him and planting one last kiss on his lips. He pulled Kojuro to lay on top of him. He tucked the other man's head under his chin.

They laid flush against each other. Kojuro was between Masamune's legs so they were in a more comfortable position. It didn't take long for Masamune to fall asleep like that. His arms were wrapped around Kojuro. One hand rest on the arch of his lower back and the other was just a little off from his left shoulder blade.

This was unsettling to Kojuro. Masamune isn't a cuddly kind of guy. This also true when it came to sleeping habits. He preferred to have his own space. He even became uneasy if their backs touching in the middle of the night. It's why they had a king size bed so they could stretch out and turn in their sleep with minimal contact.

He only sought him out like this when something was wrong. He knew Masamune had said that he had a long day, but he was now concerned about what happened. It must have been one hell of a day if he hadn't even tried to talk about it in the least. However, when Masamune had seemed exhausted he hadn't asked much, because he himself was so tired he wasn't in the mood to talk.

He would ask him in the morning. Right now he needed sleep.

The morning went like it always did. Masamune woke up first, and he managed to get out of bed without disrupting Kojuro. It gave him time to stumble around the room and find clothes for the day. The water to the shower is what woke him up. His half-closed eye would open and he would finally start to clean himself.

By the time he turned the water off he could hear Kojuro already at the sink brushing his teeth. He pulled his towel into the shower stall to dry himself off before stepping out. Kojuro had just finished rinsing and was starting to shave.

"Morning," Masamune joined him at the sink prepping his face to get rid of his stubble.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock. You were still asleep when I woke up so I decided to let you before a little while longer."

"Thanks, I needed it."

"You gonna be working late tonight."

"Hopefully not," Kojuro said as he tilted his head to start to shave under his chin.

"We should go out for dinner if you get out normal time." Masamune said as he finished lathering his face in shaving cream.

"Why not just order something and have a quiet night at home?"

"Sure, we haven't done take-out in a while."

"Isn't your trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'm taking the jet so I don't have to leave until the afternoon. Everyone else is leaving tonight, but I have a few more thing I want to take care of back in the office."

"Always working," he shook his head.

"Look who's talking. You haven't been home in the past few days. I think you're a bit more married to your job than I am."

"It's different. You don't risk being fired. I don't think Toyotomi likes me. He seems to be looking for a reason to fire me. He says he just wants to see if I'm strong but…"

"How can you prove yourself to be "strong" at paperwork? Good, sure. Proficient, can be proven. But I feel like strong is the wrong word."

"He wants a strong company."

"I guess that's understandable. But a strong company relies on the people who work there. It means they should be given sufficient rest! It doesn't mean keep them up to the crack of dawn to make them prove themselves. I don't do that."

"You work yourself into the grave in your employees' place."

"Someone's got to get the job done."

"Then delegate. You're the leader yes, but everything shouldn't fall on you."

"You missed a spot," Masamune changed the subject to Kojuro's shaving.

"Where?" Kojuro took the bait.

"There." Masamune smooshed his face into Kojuro getting the shaving cream on him, on Kojuro's freshly shaven cheek. Kojuro was going to object but he couldn't bring himself to be mad when he saw the way Masamune grinning in the mirror. He was more than pleased with his actions.

"You're such a child," he chuckled as he wiped his face clean. "I've got to get going."

"So soon? You're not gonna at least grab something for breakfast?"

"I'll grab something on the way in."

"Make sure you do. I left a bento box for you on the counter so you in case you didn't make a lunch last night."

"Thanks." Kojuro kissed him on the lips one before leaving the bathroom to hurry and get dressed so he could make it out the door on time.

He was five minutes late because of traffic, but he figured that he would make it up by getting straight to work. He had to wait another five painful minutes for his computer to boot up, but after that he was on a roll. His paperwork was getting finished in record time: he didn't want his tardy to be counted against him too hard. If he got enough work done to prove that he wasn't a hindrance, he should be okay.

He was still terrified when Hanbei came to his desk and told him that Hideyoshi wanted to see him. Hanbei was Hideyoshi's right hand man. He was more of a henchman, really. He sat out in the office floor with the others and monitored them. He had his own work to do, but nothing missed his eye. If a lunch break was taken longer than normal, you were reported. If you spend too much time daydreaming at your desk, you were reported. If you were caught speaking negatively about the boss, you were reported. It made the workplace tense.

"You asked for me, Sir?" Kojuro said as Hanbei showed him in.

"Yes," Hideyoshi was sitting at his desk. "I caught wind of a peculiar conversation the other day. It was something about you and Date."

"I'm not sure what you mean." They hadn't done anything wrong. It was normal for people to have lunch brought to them.

"Well, Date Masamune is CEO of our biggest rivaling company."

"I am aware."

"So why is he talking to you? Are you spying for the Date brat? You two looked to be very well acquainted when I saw you interacting."

"I didn't know it was against the rules to speak to my own husband." Kojuro knows he shouldn't be snarky right now, but the insult to Masamune got under his skin. Masamune was young compared to others in the business world, but he had still managed to make name for himself. He dug his father's company out of the ground and made something of it. Now he was the head of the top company in the country.

"H-he's your husband?"

"We've been married for eight years."

This seemed to worsen the situation. Hideyoshi's eyes narrowed as he looked at his subordinate. He was in deep thought and planning his next few words carefully, Kojuro could tell that much. However he could also see a small glint in the other man's eyes as if he was happy. He couldn't think of any reason why that may be. It wasn't like they could use him to spy on Masamune. He would never stoop to something so low. So what could it be?

"So, when you talk about work, what exactly do you tell him?"

Oh…he was trying to find a reason to fire him.

"Just about things that happen around the office. I don't tell him about anything of what we do here, and he doesn't tell me about what he does at his company."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So why was he here yesterday?"

"He stopped by to bring my lunch."

"Your lunch?"

"Yes Sir."

"That's all?"

"What other reason would he have?"

"Maybe he was scoping out the company, and trying to figure out what we're up to. Or he's sizing us up because he plans to buy us out?"

"He doesn't has interest in your company."

"How do you know that?"

"He said so."

"I thought you guys don't talk about business?"

"He mentioned it yesterday when he came by and the other employees on the floor started to look nervous of his presence."

"I see."

"But I don't imagine he only came to drop off your lunch."

"He stayed to talk for a bit, but that was it."

This was when Hanbei decided to open his mouth. He'd been in the room the whole time sitting off to the side, but he had let Hideyoshi do all the talking up to this point. Now the situation was past climax, and it was clear that he was unsatisfied by the outcome of this conversation.

"Didn't he mention wanting to bring you along on one of their business retreats?" Hanbei asked.

"He did?" Hideyoshi seemed more interested now. "Why is that?"

"It's not why you think. He wanted to spend the weekend in Hawaii after he was done with all the business meetings."

"That's it?"

"Excuse me Sir, but I'm not sure how me spending the weekend with Masamune has anything to do with my performance here. I'll be back in time for work on Monday."

Hideyoshi actually looked amused at what he said. He only ever seen the man smile a few time before this. He could count the number of incidents on one had. It's why he wasn't sure how to react at first. He kept his mouth closed and decided to wait for his boss to respond.

"You're right about that, Katakura." Hideyoshi snickered. "I'm sorry to have bothered you from your work. How about you take Monday off."

Kojuro blinked rapidly. He hadn't been expecting that. "Are you sure?"

"It's fine. You've been working really hard for us the past year. You haven't missed one day. It's a paid day to spend time with your husband, so take it."

"Thank you Sir," Kojuro bowed deeply.

"Yeah, yeah. Get back to work."

That went a lot better than it could have gone. Now he was able to text Masamune and let him know he would definitely be there Saturday. In fact, he even had an extra day to spend with him. For once he was looking forwards to the weekend, and not just because he would get to sleep in late.

Masamune's eye lit up at the news. Kojuro had decided to wait until they were face to face to tell him, that way he would get to see his reaction. It was a good idea, because Masamune came in looking so tired. He could tell that this had made his day.

"That's awesome! I'll book the hotel room for another day," He said picking up his phone and tapping at the screen as he set up the arrangements. "This will be amazing. We can have dinner on the beach and just relax and spend time with each other. I feel like we haven't properly talked in months."

"It has been a long time hasn't it?"

"Way too long," Masamune leaned against him.

"What's wrong? You were upset yesterday, and you still seem upset now?" He wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him closer.

"I was going over quarterly reports. I was checking over the Accounting Departments numbers. I do it normally, but they came to me urgently saying the numbers didn't add up. They were right. We have a few billion dollars unaccounted for. Turns out my secretary has been stealing from me. He oversees the checks and gives himself more than he should. I'm lucky he didn't cover his tracks well. It's still an open investigation as to how much he took. "

"Billions?" Kojuro said in disbelief. He felt Masamune nod against his chest. "Does that leave you in a bad place?"

"We can recover quickly. We have to make some cutbacks and we can't give as much to charity this year. We're in too much of a pinch to give much of anything up. We're at the bare minimum we need in order to function, and all this happened without me noticing."

"It's not your fault. You trust your employees. His actions aren't a reflection of you."

"I should have kept better watch on everything."

"Masamune…"

"It's true. I'm CEO. I'm supposed to oversee everything."

"It's impossible to do so. That's why you have to delegate and trust."

They fell into silence. He hated when Masamune beats himself up over things he couldn't control. He wasn't to blame in this situation. Maybe he should have paid more attention, but he trusted his secretary to the utmost, and didn't think that he had to check behind him. You have the right to assume that your workers are doing right by you!

"I can't lose this company. My mom would never let me live it down."

"You'll recover. You always do."

"And it was such a simple mistake!"

"But it's fixable."

"I know. I know! I just wish I could go back in time and fix everything."

"You'll bounce back, and be better than ever. I don't doubt that." He kissed the top of Masamune's head pulling him closer. He knows his words were falling on deaf ears, but he had to try. He really did believe his own words, and wanted Masamune to believe them as well. "You've come this far, and from worse circumstances. This isn't even a hurdle for you."

Masamune wrapped his arm even tighter around Kojuro. He was in his lap now, and clinging to him. This must have been eating at him for days! Masamune was no good at coming up with plans when he was emotional like this. He needed time to vent and cool off before he could proceed. That's where Kojuro came in, or where he would usually come in. It was clear that Masamune was done talking and just wanted to sulk for a few more hours.

"Kojuro," His name softly rolled from Masamune's lips after another twenty or so minutes.

"What's wrong?" He thought that he had fallen asleep by now.

Masamune looked up at him smiling softly. Kojuro still had him cradled in his arms, and Masamune sunk deeper into his embrace. He was relaxed, but he still looked haggard. All the stress from the past few days had been eating at him, and it was starting to show. It wouldn't be long until it manifested itself into physical illness.

At least Masamune seemed a bit more relaxed now. His hands came up to cup Kojuro's face and bring him down closer so he could kiss him again. Kojuro shifted his arms to bring Masamune closer so he wouldn't have to strain his neck. They kissed slowly, switching between slow lingering kisses, or deep open mouth kisses.

"Kojuro." His name was a low moan this time. He turned in Kojuro's arms and went back to resting his head against his chest. "I can't wait for this vacation. I really need it."

"I'm looking forwards to it as well." He dropped a kiss on Masamune's forehead.

"We should head to bed," Masamune said, but didn't move.

"I think we can stay like this a bit longer. If you fall asleep I'll carry you to bed."

Masamune didn't reply. His eye fell close and his breathing started to even out. He was asleep within the next few minutes. As promised, Kojuro carried him to bed. He made quick work of undressing him and putting him into his preferred pajamas without waking him up. After double checking the alarm he went to bed as well, sliding under the blankets next to his husband.

As it would turn out, Masamune wasn't asleep, or he had woken up sometime after Kojuro had set him down on the bed. The other man hadn't been aware of this until he felt arms from behind pull him closer. Then there was a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck, and a loving goodnight was whispered against his skin. Before he could reply, Masamune was snoring softly.

 **Fin**

 **Comment, Reviews and Feed back would be lovely!**


End file.
